1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flame retardant polymer composition. More particularly, they relate to a polymer composition comprising a rubber modified aromatic vinyl resin, a polyphenylene ether resin, and a cyclic phosphate ester compound.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Thermoplastic resin blends are commonly used in electronic and non-electronic devices. Researchers have tried to achieve resins that have good heat resistance, impact strength, dimensional stability, and thermal stability. Polyphenylene ether resins have many of these qualities; however it has poor processability. To improve its processability, polyphenylene ether resins may be blended with styrene resins. While imparting better processabilitty, this combination typically results in reduced impact strength. Attempts to further improve the impact strength in such compositions have been made. However, they usually result in the deterioration of surface gloss and processability.
Flame retardant thermoplastic resin blends are required in some electronic products. One method used to make a resin flame retardant is by the addition of halogenated compounds. The inclusion of a halogenated compounds for flame retardancy may make the resin toxic. Therefore, non-halogenated compounds for use as flame retardants are desirable.